


Зеркало

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Сцена из прошлого





	Зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> !спойлеры к пацифист-концовке

Чара вздрагивает. Зеркало выскальзывает из рук и сотней осколков рассыпается по мраморному полу. Лишь золотая рукоятка отражает столь редкий в подземном царстве свет, тепло падающий с уходящей к поверхности дыры. Она ни о чем не думает, ее мысли все еще далеко. Лишь машинально нагибается и принимается собирать осколки. Пара ранит ладони. Но и этого она также не замечает, продолжая отстраненно восстанавливать блестящую мозаику. 

Азриэль появляется неожиданно. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Временами ей кажется, что он с той парой скелетов делит какой-то общий секрет касательно способов перемещения по этому подземному миру.

— У тебя же кровь!

Он восклицает это так невинно и искренне, что Чара не может не улыбнуться. 

Ее заставляют положить осколки на пол, а после какое-то время паникуют, пытаясь вспомнить, что делать с человеком, когда у него идет кровь. Чара смеется. Привычно подтрунивает над безобидным монстром, и доказывает, что ничего страшного нет и все легко поправимо, засовывая один из кровящих пальцев в рот. Сразу же чувствуется привкус земли, но это стоит увиденного у принца выражения лица. Она вновь улыбается, но не успевает среагировать, когда столь стеснительный Азриэль, отчаянно краснея, берет ее за вторую руку и повторяет ее же маневр. Это странно, но любопытно — безымянному и мизинцу мокро, тогда как остальная ладонь нежится от ощущения мягкой шерсти друга.

Азриэль сосредоточенно о чем-то думает, все не выпуская ее руки, и это отчаянно веселит, но она сдерживается, наслаждаясь моментами смелости своего названного брата.

Наконец он ее отпускает, краснея еще больше, хотя это казалось уже невозможным. Как вообще можно так краснеть, когда кожу надежно прикрывает густой белый мех?

— Т-ты же р-рассказывала мне про зеркала...

А. Ах, да. Тогда она его хотела напугать, и всю ночь рассказывала всеобразные людские страшилки и суеверия.

— Я буду тебя защищать!

*?

— Семь лет! Семь лет же, да? Ну, будут несчастья, если разбить зеркало, — неожиданно голос его крепнет, он больше не отводит взгляда, и сейчас он как никогда похож на своего отца — Я буду тебя защищать, несмотря ни на что!

Девочка смеется так сильно, что из ее карманов сыпятся желтые лепестки.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для WTF Kombat 2016  
> http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/p207838748.htm


End file.
